


Fire, Fury, and Flame

by being_alive



Series: A Sin With No Name [2]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Second Person, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: This isn't the first time that Hyde has visited you, far from it to be exact. It is, however, the first time you've seen himthisangry, you realize, as he strides quickly into your bedroom and slams the door shut behind him."Mister Hyde," you say, startled, and quickly sit up.





	Fire, Fury, and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought you'd seen the last of this series! Well, so had I! This was originally intended to be a standalone oneshot, but early in to the writing of this, I realized it could easily fit into the series, so I adjusted it accordingly, and well, here we are!

This isn't the first time that Hyde has visited you, far from it to be exact. It is, however, the first time you've seen him _this_ angry, you realize, as he strides quickly into your bedroom and slams the door shut behind him.

"Mister Hyde," you say, startled, and quickly sit up.

"Shut the fuck up," Hyde practically snarls at you, and you do so, staring at him in alarm, with your eyes wide and your heart beating fast. You had been about to go to sleep, but now you suppose that that's completely out of the question. Hyde shrugs off his overly-large coat and tosses the top hat he sometimes wears to the side before swiftly pulling his shirt off over his head. 

Normally, he likes for you to undress him, so even if his anger hadn't been evident on his face, the fact that he's doing this himself would be a big indicator that something isn't right. You want to ask him what's wrong, but you don't dare to make a sound for fear of angering him further. You're no stranger to being hit by him, but he's never been angry, nor truly, when he's done it before, so you can only imagine what he'd do now. 

Hyde doesn't take his trousers off completely, simply pulling his belt off before unbuttoning the button and unzipping the fly of his trousers, and then he turns his gaze to you. The look in his eyes isn't a desirous one, you realize, a sick feeling churning in your stomach. There's anger there, and something oddly clinical in his stormy blue eyes.

"Get on your knees," Hyde says, making his way towards you. You've never been truly afraid of him before, not even that first time he fucked you on the floor of your kitchen, not like this, but you realize now that perhaps you should be. Hyde isn't a small man, in fact far from it, tall and broad-shouldered and leanly muscled despite the softness around his middle, and you know that he could easily hurt or even kill you if he wanted to.

You can only hope that he doesn't want to do either. 

Scrambling down off of your bed, you hasten to comply. You drop down to your knees in front of him, hard enough to make you wince, as Hyde pulls his half-hard cock free from the confines of his trousers. You watch him as he wraps his long fingers around the width of his cock and strokes himself to hardness before saying, "Open for Hyde."

You do so, and he guides the tip of his cock to your lips. As you lean forward and take him into your mouth, his hands move to rest on your head, his fingers tangling in your hair.

"Good girl," he croons, the too soft tone of his voice contrasting heavily with the way his grip tightens on your hair and the way in which he thrusts _hard_ into your mouth. You sputter around him as his cock goes farther into your mouth than you were prepared for, but Hyde simply laughs and swats away your flailing hands with his one free one. He continues thrusting roughly into your mouth, all while you try your best to not gag.

Abruptly, he pulls away from you, his cock slipping from your mouth with a wet popping sound, and you cough, before gasping for breath.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed," Hyde orders, kicking at you when you don't move quickly enough. Before he can kick you again, you hurry to comply, getting back on the bed, except in the position requested by Hyde now. When he doesn't immediately join you, you look back over your shoulder at him, and can't help but to be struck by the beauty of him, of his wild hair, his tempestuous gaze, the faintest flush on his cheeks and chest, and the way that he's biting down on his soft bottom lip.

"Turn back around," Hyde orders, voice dropping low, and you do. He yanks down your shorts and underwear, exposing you to the cool air and his heated gaze. For a brief moment, he doesn't do anything, and then he's bringing his hand down _hard_ on your ass. You all but yelp at the impact, unable to stop yourself in time.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Hyde remarks, his voice low and dangerous. You want to apologize, but at the same time you know he'd count that as being noisy without even caring about what you had to say, so say nothing you do. He brings his hand down once more on your ass, and this time you don't make a single sound. 

This seems to please him, if the fact that he doesn't hit you again is any indication. He does, however, nudge your thighs even farther apart before coming to kneel behind you before aligning the head of his cock with the opening of your sex.

Hyde's cock is just as big as the rest of him, and you're not nearly wet enough, so the stretch as he enters you is nothing short of unpleasant. Hyde moans, low in his throat, as he fills you to the hilt, and you fight back a moan of your own, though rather one of discomfort rather than pleasure. You do wish that he'd taken more care to at least attempt to make this pleasurable for you, like he normally does, instead of doing things like this. 

Hyde is likely purposefully oblivious to your pain, and without even giving you a chance to get used to the feeling of his cock splitting you open, begins to thrust, hard and fast and brutal, his hips slamming into you and his balls smacking against you with every thrust. You bite down on your lip, near hard enough to make it bleed, but make no sounds.

Just as Hyde fucking you is starting to feel good, heat just barely starting to grow within you, Hyde gives one final rough thrust and then, with a low groan, stills, his cock twitching and pulsing within you as he reaches his peak. 

Nearly as roughly as he'd thrust into you, Hyde pulls out. You can feel the evidence of his release begin to drip from you as he does so, and quickly lay down and clench your thighs shut as tightly as you can in an attempt to keep from getting any on your bed, because you don't dare go to get cleaned up while Hyde is still here. 

As it turns out, you don't have long to wait, because Hyde dresses and leaves you without even so much as a backwards glance. You watch him as he walks away until you can't see him anymore and you've left laying on your bed, feeling empty and alone. You know he'll be back, though, because he always is. 

_Only hopefully he'll be in a better mood next time_, you think to yourself, and awkwardly make your way to your bathroom.


End file.
